Granny
Widow Lucas, better known as '''Granny', is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Beverley Elliott. She is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Granny, and is the main reality version of Granny. Granny is based on Red Riding Hood's grandmother from the fairytale, "Little Red Riding Hood", and is an allusion to the "youngest kid" from the fable The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids and Widow Tweed from the Disney film, "The Fox and The Hound". History When Red is about five years old, Granny sees her being walked home from school by the blacksmith's son Peter. She meets the boy and sizes him up, but after determining his motives are innocuous, she agrees to allow Peter to continue walking Red home. During the same year, Granny relents to Red's constant questions about her parents and fabricates a story about them. She tells Red that a single arrow pierced both of their hearts when hunters mistook them for a wolf during wolfstime."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 3 During a portion of her granddaughter Red's childhood, Granny often invites the village children over for shortbread cookies and reads them stories by the fireplace. On one such occasion, long after the other children have gone home, Granny tells Red a fairytale about a lady of Lake Nostos."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 12 In one year during January after a blizzard has passed, Granny brings a ten-year-old Red with her to the blacksmith's house, where she barters with Peter's father for arrowheads while Red has a snowball fight with Peter."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 4 During February a year later, Granny bakes her famed gooseberry tarts for Red to bring as a picnic treat for Violet, Beatrice, and Florence. Upon her return, Red refrains from telling Granny that the girls were mean to her and expresses a desire to use a magic spell to gain friendship. Granny advises her not to because magic, even when used with good intentions, has a cost no one is ever prepared to make."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 6 Although Granny has hopes the curse skipped a generation, she gains help from wizard, who gives her a red cloak to stop the transformation when the wearer puts it on. On Red's thirteenth birthday, Granny gifts the cloak to Red, telling her to wear it always to repel wolves. Additionally, she puts a stop to Red's daily walk from home with Peter."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 1 Six years later, Granny wakes up one morning to find Red attempting to bake and decorate a cake for Peter's birthday. She speaks frankly about Red's poor baking skills and her somewhat low opinion of Peter, although she concedes that the cake will taste fine even though it looks terrible. To boost the sales of her baking goods, Granny sends Red to do some deliveries and to go door-to-door selling extras goods. When Red returns home, Granny casually tells her about a bowl of extra frosting she made which she has no use for. Red, realizing Granny means for her to have it, uses it for Peter's cake. As the pair lock up for the night, Red pours cider for Granny and puts a dose of poppy dust in it, in the hopes of putting her grandmother asleep while she sneaks out to Peter's birthday party. Upon awakening and finding Red gone from the cottage, Granny shows up at the party to look for her. She chides some of the youngsters, including Violet, Beatrice, and Florence, for being out late when there are wolves lurking in the woods. They don't take her warnings seriously, in part due to Granny's infamous reputation in their village for her paranoia about the wolf pack becoming violent even when it is not wolfstime. Unable to locate her granddaughter, who, unbeknownst to her, is hiding nearby, Granny walks off, still groggy from the poppy dust. Peter offers to help her look, but Granny leaves alone. Red rejoins her grandmother and takes her home."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 5 The next day, Granny receives a note from the schoolteacher Miss Cates asking for a batch of muffins. Her old scar from the wolf attack causes her mild pain, but when Red asks questions about it, she shoos her away to fetch milk from Farmer Thompson. The following morning, Granny sends Red to deliver the baked muffins to Miss Cates, however, Red discovers that Violet had wrote the note to purposely humiliate Granny.Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 8 While helping her grandmother bring goods to sell at the village market, Red lies to her about Miss Cates not having enough money to pay for the muffins and advises her to bake the schoolteacher's wedding cake instead as a way to boost her business."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 10 After allowing Red to continue onto the market by herself, Granny gets onto a soapbox to persuade the villagers that the upcoming Forget-Me-Not ball should not be held because it is during wolfstime. The crowd are unimpressed, and Granny eventually leaves after being hit by a cabbage. The next evening, Granny's scar pain flares up again, causing Red to worry that her arm will keep her from baking."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 11 She checks up on Red, who awakens from a nightmare, before going back to bed. While Granny is asleep, Red bakes cookies to fill her delivery basket, however, she dozes off and only wakes up when Granny rushes in to put out a fire in the oven. Red succeeds in selling her cookies as edible dog biscuits, which Granny approves of. During another wolfstime, Granny and Red lock up their cottage for the night as protection against the prowling wolf. Mayor Tomkins arrives to announce a hunting party is going after the wolf because the beast recently ate some of the villagers' sheep. Red expresses interest in tagging along, but her grandmother forbids it. Granny insists to the mayor that it would be better to let the wolf be until wolfstime is over in two nights. After the men are gone, Red goes to bed while Granny arms herself with a loaded crossbow and stays awake to guard the door in case the wolf comes, despite knowing that the wolf is actually Red. A woman named Mary, actually the runaway princess Snow White, ends up staying with Granny and Red in their cottage. Following the discovery of the hunting party's mangled corpses, Granny attends a town meeting where Mayor Tomkins vows to finish off the wolf for good to ensure another massacre does not happen. Granny, once again, tries to dissuade him and the other villagers from going against the wolf. As proof none of them stand a chance against the creature, she recalls how her father and brothers were murdered by a wolf many years ago and how close she herself came to death when it bit her. On the night Mayor Tomkins leads another hunting party in search of the wolf, Granny goes to check up on Red in her room, only to find Mary wearing the cloak and pretending to be Red. Mary explains how she and Red discovered Peter is the wolf and that Red tied him up to prevent him from hurting anyone after he shapeshifts, however, Granny knows the truth and grows worried for Peter. While Granny is tracking Red by smell, she reveals to Mary about the origins of the wolf curse and how Red inherited it from her. They reach the clearing, where they discover wolf Red eating Peter's carcass. Granny shoots her with a silver-tipped arrow, which immobilizes Red long enough for Mary to cover her with the cloak, forcing Red to revert to human form. Red, shocked to learn the wolf was her all along, is urged by Granny to flee before the hunting party arrive. Mary escapes with her as Granny stays behind. One day, Granny is among the crowd in the village when the Evil Queen approaches in search of Snow White. The Queen threatens the people; willing for information on her enemy's whereabouts, but no one speaks up. Geppetto asserts to the Queen that they are good people and don't deserve to suffer, to which she exposes a prisoner of hers that will face execution for being loyal to Snow White. Granny and Red are reunited when they assist Snow White in staging an attack on King George's castle in an attempt to rescue Prince Charming. The rescue attempt is a failure as the Evil Queen already took Prince Charming from King George. The Evil Queen requests Snow White come to a certain place for a parley, which she agrees to. Granny, Red Riding Hood and the seven dwarves are unsure about Snow White going alone to meet the Evil Queen, but she goes anyway. Red gets a bad feeling about it, and eventually they all go to find Snow White and discover her lifeless body. After King George's forces fall, the Evil Queen is captured. Granny is at a war council meeting to discuss her fate, which they decide will be death as punishment. She watches the arrival of the Queen on the gallows, and listens as she delivers her last testament. As the execution is being carried out, a remorseful Snow White puts a stop to it. While Snow is heavily pregnant, she makes a wish to help her unborn daughter Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to sing. The next morning, Granny is at home knitting a baby blanket for Emma as she sings longingly about the soon-to-be arrival of the royal princess and how hopeful the future is looking. By the following day, everyone forgets that they ever sang, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma, who will need them one day to face an enemy. Sometime later, she sits on Prince Charming's war council to strategize before the arrival of the Dark Curse where she continues knitting the baby blanket. With the information Prince Charming and Snow White received from Rumplestiltskin, they know their child is the savior who will save them in twenty-eight years time. The Blue Fairy comes to tell the war council of one way to fight the curse, which is carving a magic wardrobe out of the last enchanted tree in the Enchanted Forest, sending Snow White through to another land unaffected by the curse and giving birth there to wait out twenty-eight years. On the day the Evil Queen casts the curse, Granny and the rest of the Enchanted Forest inhabitants are engulfed by it and taken to another land. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Granny and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Months after Snow White discovers that Wicked Witch is after her baby, Granny attends a war council meeting to discuss the way to protect the child from the witch. Whilst Granny knits a baby blanket for the unborn baby, the council decide to journey to the Dark Castle and seek Rumplestiltskin's help. }} }} Magical Ability Former Magical Ability Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Granny is one of very few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname. Character Notes *Was transformed into a werewolf by her husband, who carried the shape shifting gene. The effects of this appear to wear off as she aged, though her heightened sense of smell remains. *While telling the story of her childhood encounter with a wolf, Granny gives a time frame of "nearly three score years ago". This indicates that Granny is in her sixties. *Uses a crossbow as a personal weapon and a small dagger as a backup. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Beverley Elliott wears a grey wig for the role as Granny, since her hair is naturally red.http://www.onceuponafans.com/interviews/regal-con-exclusive-a-chat-with-beverley-elliot |-|Cultural References= Fairytales & Folklore *The character Granny features some aspect of the "youngest kid" from the fable "The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids" as she had six brothers, who were killed by the wolf. Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} fr:Mère Lucas pl:Wdowieństwo Lucas es:Viuda Lucas de:Lucas it:Vedova Lucas ru:Бабушка (Зачарованный Лес) nl:Grootmoeder Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Red's Untold Tale Characters